Nothing Compares To You
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Alec watches Max at Crash.


Nothing Compares To You

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Website: http://www.darkangelsfanfic.com

Status: Complete

Category: Romance

Spoilers/Rumors: After "Borrowed Time"

Season: 2

Rating: G

Content Warning: None

Summary: Alec watches Max at Crash.

Author's Note: Just figured I'd try another drabble of some sort and thought I'd write one from Alec's POV.

Pairing: Max/Alec  
Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

Alec walked into Crash and scanned the crowd. It was fairly late and he wasn't sure if Max or anyone would be there. He made his way through the thick crowd of people to the back. He finally made his way out of the crowd to the back and saw Max and Original Cindy sitting at their usual table. 

Without realizing it he made a beeline out of site before anyone could blink. The only person who might've seen him was Max and that was exactly why he bolted out of view. He settled himself into a darkened corner and made himself comfortable. He didn't know why he wanted to hide from Max it was just instinct to do what he did. He watched as Max and Original Cindy laughed out loud about something. He couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips. It wasn't often Max really smiled or laughed anymore. Did she ever smile or laugh before he met her?

He felt funny, he'd felt funny all day. He couldn't take his eyes off Max. That's all he wanted to do was watch her. He didn't want to talk to her or argue or anything. He just wanted to watch. He only hoped she didn't catch him in the act. How would he explain himself then?

It felt like hours went by as he sat and watched her. In reality it'd only been an hour at the most. Crash was slowing down and the music was getting calmer more romantic like it always did at the end of the night. An old song from back before the pulse came on. Alec recognized it as Sinead O'Conner's "Nothing Compare 2 U". 

__

It's been seven hours and fifteen days…

Since u took your love away…

I go out every night and sleep all day…

Since u took your love away…

Since u been gone I can do whatever I want…

I can see whomever I choose…

It'd been about a week since the cure for the virus didn't work, and she'd kind of disconnected herself from everyone including him more than anyone even Logan. When he found out about the cure he a dull ache in his chest or a void like he'd lost something. The saying you don't know what you got till you've lost it he knows to well because of Rachel, but he hadn't felt it till recently with Max. Then he found out that the cure was only temporary and he was a little relieved. After the whole virus and gossamer thing he seen how hurt she was and started to avoid her as much as she avoided him. He didn't want to give her sympathy he knew she didn't want so he kept his distance. She'd been on his mind all week and he tried to distract her from his mind by sleeping with as many women as possible, and of course it didn't help. He noticed they were all brunettes and small like her. 

He sighed and leaned further against the wall and listened to the rest of the song and watched Max talk to Original Cindy. 

__

I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant…

But nothing, I said nothing can take away these blues…

`Cause nothing compares…

Nothing compares 2 u…

It's been so lonely without u here…

Like a bird without a song…

Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling…

Tell me baby where did I go wrong…

I could put my arms around every boy I see

But they'd only remind me of you…

I went to the doctor n'guess what he told me…Guess what he told me…

He said girl u better try to have fun No matter what u do…

But he's a fool…

`Cause nothing compares

Nothing compares 2 u

Alec had every feature of her body memorized. Her skin…hair…eyes…facial features…hands…feet…everything about her was perfect. What did expect she was genetically perfect no junk DNA. Maybe that's why it was so easy to become infatuated with her or fall in love with her. Alec knew he wasn't in love with her or he would be professing his undying love for her right now in the middle of Crash with everyone listening. He cared about her beyond belief but he wasn't in love with her…yet. Max was the only thing that matter in his world. Without her he didn't have anything to live for. 

__

All the flowers that u planted, mama…

In the back yard…

All died when u went away…

I know that living with u baby was sometimes hard…

But I'm willing to give it another try…

Nothing compares…Nothing compares 2 u…

Nothing compares…Nothing compares 2 u…

Nothing compares…Nothing compares 2 u…

As the song ended he pushed away from the wall he was propped against for the past hour and stealthily made his way out of Crash. When he reached the exit Max looked toward him and frowned. When he could no longer be seen she looked away down at her drink and sighed. 

THE END

__

Hope everyone liked it. If I get enough reviews I just might right more… 

__


End file.
